pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mewcio/Nuzlocke/Seria I
Seria I Nowy Początek Nie wiadomo skąd ... nie wiadomo gdzie, jak i kiedy, ale wzięła tamtej nocy, w tamtym miejscu malutka białowłosa osóbka. Proste włosy sięgały za pas, a krwiście czerwne oczy, jak dwa punkty przyciągały wzrok. Czerwona wzorzasta bluza do połowy uda, przykrywała długi biały golf. Czarne jeansowe spodnie idealnie podkreślały zgrabne nogi, zwieńczone ciemnymi sportowymi butami. Co był dziwne ... jej cera, była koloru świeżego śniegu, a jej ciało wydawał się emanować zimnem. Dziwniejsze było jednak to, iż siedziała tam sobie, na tym kamieniu, pod świeżo złamaną gałęzią wysokiego drzewa, tak całkiem sama. Wyglądała na minimalnie 14 lat, lecz jaka jest prawda? W księżycową noc, z niebem rozsptanym tysiącem migoczących gwiazd nie było nikogo. Złamana gałąź zwisała bezwładnie, w każdej chwili móc ją zmiażdżyć, lecz Ona nie przejmowała się tym i po prostu siedziała, patrząc w gwiazdy, snując rozmaite myśli, nucąc radosną melodię. ~*~ Dziewczyna jakby nie z tego świata, po północy przechadzała się uliczkami pobliskiego miasteczka. Dresy i inne mohery nie były jej straszne, czego dowodem była wiecznie uśmiechnięta twarz. Wiele domków, z czego jeden wyróżniał się swą lokalizacją. Domostwo na wzgórzu, do którego prowadził szereg schodków nie było obiektem mieszkalnym, a labolatorium podstarzałego profesora. O północy rzecz jasna było ono zamknięte, jednak nie wszyscy spali. Ciemno szara jaszczurka, z końcówką ogona pokryta błękitno-niebieskim płomieniem, spoglądała na osobistość wielkimi, niebieskimi błyszczącymi oczkami, zza okrągłego okienka nad drzwiami labolatorium. Stworzonko otworzyło owe okno, wychylając się nieco. -Char-Charmander! -Odezwała się, zwracając na siebie uwagę. -Ouh ... ohaj! -Przywitała się unosząc dłoń na znak pokoju i przyjaznych zamiarów. Jaszczurka uśmiechnęła się uroczo, ciągle zerkając na niecodziennie spotykaną tu osobę. -Słuchaj ... wiesz może, gdzie ja jestem? -Spytała całkiem serio, budząc w Charmander zdziwienie. -Char! Charmader-Char! -Dostała odpowiedź, lecz jak każdy inny normalny człowiek, nie rozumiała mowy tych że stworzeń. Na jej szczęście jakiegoś mieszkańca miasta wzięło na spacer o północy, w świetle księżyca. Był to młody brązowołosy chłopak, czesany na jeża. Nosił fioletowe spodnie, o nieco większym rozmiarze niż powinien mieć. Zielona bluzka z krótkim rękawkiem oraz sportowe buty. -Hej! Czego tam szukasz? -Powiedział, z każdym słowem zbliżając się do niej. -Ja ... chciałam się zapytać, gdzie ja w ogóle jestem. -Westchnęła, drapiąc się w nos. -Hmph ... nietutejsza widzę. -Mruknął z dziwnym, pewnym siebie uśmiechem. -Jesteś przed labolatorium profesora Garego Oaka, ja jestem jego synem, Akira Oak. -Przedstawił się, podając dłoń. -Asha -Odparła, przyjmując uścisk. -Rodzice nazwiska Ci nie dali? -Spytał ironicznie z radosnym uśmiechem. -Dali ... ale niech Asha ci wystarczy. -Odparła nieco wrednie, ponownie skupiając się na Charmander. -Co To jest? -Dopytała zaciekawiona. -To? Charmander - Pokemon. -Odparł podejrzliwie. -Pokemon? Co to? -Emm ... takie stworzenia tutejsze. -Odpowiedział zakładając ręce na piersi. -Północ, to nie najlepsza pora na takie rozmowy. Chodźmy lepiej do mojego domu, a rano przyjdziesz tu z powrotem, a dziadek ci już wszystko wyjaśni. -Rzekł uśmiechnięty, otwartą dłonią wskazując swój dom. Oboje szybko się tam udali. Był to mały domek, w staroświeckim stylu, wzorowany na kawalerkę. Aneks kuchenny w rogu, a obok łóżko. Dalej sofa, którą swobodnie dało by się rozłożyć. Łazienka w osobnym pokoiku, a w niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Poza tym, nic ciekawego. -Luksusów to tu nie ma, ale da się żyć. -Skomentował na wejściu. Podszedł i od razu rozłożył sofę, kładąc się na nią. -Śpisz na łóżku, ja tu. Jak masz zamiar, to idź się wykąpać. -Dodał. Tak też się stało i zaraz po tym oboje poszli spać. Nazajutrz, po śniadaniu studenta - zupka chińska firmy vifon i kawa, udali się na labolatrium. W środku czekał na nich starszawy, przygarbiony pan, z czarnym lisem ze złotymi kręgami na ciele. -Ummm-Umbreon! -Warknął owy lis. -D-dzień dobry. -Odezwała się niepewna białogłowa. -Achh! Początkująca trenerka, wspaniale! -Oznajmił na wejściu. -Znaczy ja jestem ... -Nie dane było jej dokończyć, gdyż profesor już ją zabrał na zaplecze, razem ze swym wnukiem. -Bulbazaur, Charmander, Squrirtle! Chodźcie tu! -Rzekł radośnie, a trzy stworzonka wyszły z różnych stron świata. Szara jaszczurka skoczyła na ziemię, ze swego leża, różowy dinozaur, o czerwonej bulwie na plecach wyszedł zza drzwi, z wielkim uśmiechem, a na koniec, jakby z sufitu zeskoczył granatowy żółw, o srebrnej, wręcz stalowej skorupie. -Oto nasze startery! Wybierz sobie jednego. -Oznajmił miło, ciepłym tonem. -Ale ja nie ... -Nie pozwolono jej dokończyć, ponieważ nijaka Charmander sama na nią wskoczyła, co profesor odebrał jako wybranie właśnie niej. -Doskonale! Nasza Charmander to dobry wybór dla początkującego! -Rzekł zadowolony, nie dając Ashy dojść do słowa. -Oto jej ball, a tu masz kolejne 5 pustych, byś mogła łapać swe własne Pokemony. Masz też PokeDex, oraz pudełko na odznaki. Powodzenia! -Powiedział na odchodne, wręczając dziewczynie kolejno przedmioty. ~*~ Białowłosa z Charmander w objęciach i rozmaitych przedmiotach upchanych po kieszeniach od bluzy i spodni stanęła za drzwiami labolatorium z nie lada zdziwieniem na twarzy. -No dobra ... widać zostanę tu na dłużej. -Westchnęła, spoglądając w oczęta swej nowej towarzyszki. '''Charmander''' '''Imię''' - Iris '''Płeć''' - Samica '''Zdolność''' - Pożar '''Natura''' - Łagodna '''Ataki''' - Drapanie, Żar, Gniew Smoka Ziemia Niczyja Białogłowa, wraz z szarą jaszczurką, o niebiesko-płomiennym ogonie przechadzała się leśną ścieżką, zastanawiając się o ci tu w ogóle chodzi? Kim są te "Pokemony"? Co się z nimi robi? Pytania te pozostawały puki co bez odpowiedzi, jednak nie to było teraz ważne, widząc radosny uśmiech na twarzy Charmander. Na niebie widać było wiele rozmaitego ptactwa, w koronach drzew buszowały stworki-robaki, a ziemię zamieszkiwały inne puchate stworzonka o różnorodnych barwach i kształtach. Charmander hasała radośnie, przodując swej trenerce, bujającej w obłokach. Ani się obejżały,a Iris - bo tak nazywała się Charmander, została zaatakowana kulą płomieni. Kilka metrów przed Iris, stała identyczna Charmander, tyle że krwiście czerwonej barwy o żywym płomieniu. Ta ognista jaszczurka nie miała dobrych zamiarów, o czym świadczył jego grymas. Niedługo po ataku z zarośli wyszedł trener o szmaragdowych oczach i czarnych włosach, w nieładzie. Nosił zwykłą szarą bluzkę z rękawkiem oraz ciemne szorty. -Emm .. dobry? -Spytała, zaniedbując fakt ataku. -Hah! Świeże mięcho! -Niemalże krzyknął na starcie, dziwacznie spoglądając na Ashę. -Hę ... ? -Dodała, cofając się kilka kroków. Przerażona Charmander wskoczyła w jej ramiona, wtulając się. Mężczyzna zaczął do niej podchodzić, z pomniejszonymi znacznie źrenicami. Chwycił ją za ramię, chcą powalić na ziemię. Mimo odczuwalnego chłodu nie bał się kontynuować, obejmując ją. Na nieszczęście chłopaka czerwonooka "przypomniała sobie coś", zdzielając go z otwartej dłoni. -KOLEŚ! To JA tu robię za psychopatkę! -Uprzejmie przypomniała role. -Phi! -Warknęła, gwałtownie unosząc kolano, "niechcący" potrącają o genitalia napastnika. Obolały mężczyzna, skuliwszy się jęczał na ziemi. -Będzie mi się tu jakiś gej panoszył -Westchnęła pewna, lekko ironicznie. Czerwony Charmander zaś gniewnie spoglądając na przerażoną Iris, postanowił jakoś wesprzeć poranionego na honorze, móc jedynie patrzeć jak dziewczyna z wolna odchodzi. Kobieta z jaszczurką w dłoniach, tułając się bez celu w końcu dotarła do smętnego lasu, z popielatymi drzewami, bez ani jednego listka. Ciemno, głucho i ... strasznie. Każdy powiew wiatru sprawiał w ruch gałęzie, układające się w przerażające maszkary. -Co tu się stało ... ? -Spytała sama siebie, rozglądając się w około. Nagle poczuła na sobie chłodny wzrok, lecz nie mogła zlokalizować jego źródła, więc musiała iść dalej. Im bardziej wgłąb martwego lasu, tym coraz mniej życia. Drzewa się rozrzedziły, a jak już się jakieś napotkało, to wykrzywionego karła. Ziemia stawała się coraz ciemniejsza i bardziej kamienista, a piasek zgrzytał pod stopami. W końcu czerwonooka dotarła do swoistego krateru, po wielkim wybuchu. Rozejrzała się dokładnie po to by stwierdzić, że rozpadlina nie powstała w sposób "naturalny", czyli na przykład przez meteoryt, a przez wybuch wielkiego obiektu. Zgliszcza murów tylko to potwierdzały. Dziewczyna chciała podejść bliżej, jednak jej Charmander stanowczo odmawiała, wyrywając się. -Spokojnie malutka ... się tylko rozejrzę -Stwierdziła chcąc podejść bliżej. Los jednak nie pozwolił, abowiem biały strumień mocy, przeplatany błękitną energią celnie trafił pod stopami Ashy, zmuszając ją do cofnięcia się. -Co go diabła?! -Niemalże krzyknęła, rozglądając się uważnie. Na wzniesieniu znajdował się biały lisek. Przeszywające na w skoroś turkusowe oczęta, zdobione powieką, a nad nimi małą kropeczką w kolorze jasnego błękitu, wręcz lodowego. Ten sam odcień znajdował się na swoistych "skarpetkach" stworzonka, oraz koniuszkowi ogona i fragmencie futerka na czole. Gęsta kępa futra kolory chłodnego błękitu znajdowała się na klatce piersiowej liska. -Zorua! -Warknęła lisiczka, ponawiając jasny atak. -Coś Ty?! Zabiłam Ci matkę gitarą, czy co, że chcesz mnie teraz zabić?! -Krzyknęła białogłowa, oddalając się od miejsca eksplozji. Biały stworek nadal ją gonił, a raczej odciągał od owego miejsca. Wróciwszy w zielone zakątki lasu, nijaka Zorua prychnęła stanowczo na dziewczynę, która obejrzała ją sobie, wpadając na "błyskotliwy" pomysł. Postawiła nieco zagmatwaną Iris na ziemi, na przeciwko Zoruy. -Ok, spróbujmy najpierw ... Gniew smoka! -Nakazała pierwszy atak. Charmander skupiła się wycelowywując w lisicę, która skontrowała białą kulą, otoczoną mgiełką i jasnobłękitnymi piorunami. W porównaniu do ciosu Iris, kula trafiła w swój cel, raniąc go. Ognisty stworek jednak nie poddawał się i ponowił atak, tym razem trafiając go. -Hah! Nieźle! Ok, to teraz Żar i Drapanie! -Dodała. Zmieszane ciosy dały odrobinę lepsze, niżeli z osoba, acz Zorua z kolejnym wystrzałem energii niemalże powaliła Charmander. -Ouh ... To spróbujmy inaczej. -Westchnęła, wyjmując jeden z balli i rzucając go w stronę liska. 3... Poof! Zorua uwolniła się, skłonna do dalszej walki, ponowiła cios, acz tym razem nie aż tak celnie. -Hue, hue, hue ... Gniew smoka i Żar! -Smoczy cios nie minął się z celem, lecz Żar jedynie musnął łapkę Zoruy. -Ok, jeszcze raz. -Spoważniała nagle, ponownie rzucając ball. 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Poof! Zorua jeszcze raz zdołała uciec. -Grr ... Ok, to Gniew Smoka, Gniew Smoka, Gniew Smoka i jeszcze raz Gniew Smoka!! -Krzyknęła zirytowana. Seria smocza była zbyt obciążająca dla Zoruy, lecz i Charmander poczuła się osłabiona. Zmęczona padła na ziemię, zamykając oczęta, gdy jej trenerka po raz trzeci spróbowała złapać lisiczkę. 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ZŁAPANA! -Yay! -Wykrzyczała zadowolona Asha, od razu tuląc ball, jak i biorąc Iris na ręce. -Jest dobrze, moja wojowniczko. -Pogratulowała, ostatecznie wypuszczając nieco zagmatwaną, ale i szczęśliwą Zoruę , udając się dalej, zastanawiając się jednak, co to za miejsce, od którego próbowała odciągnąć ją Zorua. '''Zorua''' '''Płeć''': Samica '''Zdolność:''' Iluzja '''Natura: '''Pochopna '''Poziom''': 9 lvl '''Ataki:''' Mroczny Puls, Kula Cienia Charmander - 8 lvl Czerwona magia Słońce powoli zaczęło znikać za widnokręgiem, a dziewczyna nadal znajdowała się z dala od jakiegokolwiek miasta. Jednak nie panikowała. Krocząc wolnym spacerkiem obserwowała jak cudowny i zróżnicowany jest świat Pokemonów. Drogę jednak przecięły jej szare i brązowe łosi, zwane w tych kręgach jako Stantlery. Rozjuszone stado pognało przed siebie, zerkając co jakiś czas za siebie. W ich oczach widać było przerażenie. Zaciekawiona, mimo wielu przeciwieństw udała się w tamtym kierunku. Abyss - Zorua Ashy w powietrzu wywęszyła ciekawy zapach i z nosem nad ziemię szła przed siebie. Trasa zmasakrowana przez kopyta Pokemonów była jendak dość widoczna, jak i opustoszała. Grobową ciszę przerwał przeraźliwy pisk. Przestraszona nieco Asha rozejrzała się a jej oczom ukazał się humadoudalny kształt otoczony czerwoną aurą. Oko przesycone energią rodem z piekieł, było tego samego odcieniu co "włosy" sięgające do ramion. Ciemnoczerwona "koszula" przekuta na zskroś kolcem w klatce piersiowe ... złogrogie spojrzenie skierowane do dziewczyny nie wróżyło nic dobrego, to też nawet Zorua wskoczyła na głowę swej trenerki. Istota postawiła krok ku Ashy. Wiadome intencje przerwał przerośnięty brązowy gołąb. Chwyciwszy ją w swe szponiska szybko oddalił od czerwonego potwora. Przez ułanek sekundy zdawało się jednak, iż na jego ramieniach spoczywa mały ... słodziutki czarny punkcik. Asha szarpiąc się, bezskutecznie próbowała się uwolnić. -Nie wyrywaj się tak! Bo zaraz każę Gruchotowi Cię upuścić! -Odezwał się chłopak, dosiadający przerośniętego ptaka. Czarwony Charmander o żywym płomieniu, szybko przypomniał Ashy kim on jest. -Ouh ... Pan niedoszły gwałciciel ... kto to Gruchot? -Odezwała się zniesmaczona Asha, zwisając bezwładnie. -To jest Gruchot, mój Pidgeot -Odparł miło, głaszcząc ptaka pod szyją. -I nie niedoszły gwałciciel, a trener taki jak Ty, ale ... w porównaniu do Ciebie, ja nie jestem początkujący -Rzekł dumnie, prostując nieporozumienie. -Achh ... Okey. -Westchnęła, drapiąc się w nos. -Powiedz mi tylko ... co TO było? -Spytała jeszcze, mając ową czerwoną bestie na myśli. -To? To był Czerwony Gardevoir ... jeden z pierwszych eksperymentów. -Odparł widocznie w temacie. -Przecież KAŻDY o Tym słyszał! Z księżyca się urwałaś, czy co? -Dodał, szukając dogodnego miejsca do lądowania. Optymalna była skromna mieścina, na uboczu świata. Asha spoczęła na ziemi z bólem głowy, od tego ściskania przez Zoruę. Iris zdołała wcześniej schować się w ballu. Chłopak zszedł z Pidgeota, oraz spojrzał na niego, głaszcząc. -Pokemony już nie są takie jak kiedyś ... -Westchnął smętny. -Uch! Co masz na myśli? -Spytała, przeciągając obolałe kości. -Mój tata ... Alex opowiadał mi, jak on i mama podróżowali ... Pokemony miały jednolite kolory i wiele rzeczy wtedy było inne. -Odparł, spoglądając w błyszczące oczęta Gruchota. -Jak to ... jednolite? To jak to jest? -Dopytała, podchodząc nieco bliżej. -To Ty serio nic nie wiesz? Echh ... to wszystko zaczęło się od ... -Niedane było mu dokończyć, gdyż z zarośli dosłownie wyczołgała się istota, podobna do małej dziewczynki, która urwała się z baletu. Różowe "włoski" spięte w dwa kucyki odsłaniałby błękitne oczy, umiejscowione na bladej twarzy. Biała sukieneczka, rodem z baletu pasowała idealnie do różwych "pończoch". -Kirlia ... -Mruknął chłopak, podchodząc do istotki. Widać i to był Pokemon, który w swym języku zaczął coś tam mamrotać, co rzecz jasna nikt nie zrozumiał. Po mimice i gestykulacji jednak dało się wywnioskować iż chodzi o zagubionego rodzica. Wszyscy obecni zdeklarowali się pomóc, to też puki co chłopak schował Pidgeota i po podaniu Oran Jagody mógł swobodnie ruszyć za Kirlią, razem z Ashą, nieco niemogącej odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji. -Swoją drogą jestem Shimo ... Shimo Fueguchi. -Przedstawił się w geście przyjaźni podając dłoń. -Asha -Odprła, uściskając ową dłoń, bez przerwy krocząc za Kirlią i Abyss przy niej. Droga przebyta w takim toważystwie nie była jakoś zbytnio długa, abowiem i rodzice szukali Kirlii. Gardevoir o błyszczącym umaszczeniu rozglądała się za swą potomkinią. Obrazek tulącej się rodziny był doprawdy rozczulający, jednak został on przerwany przez czerwoną kulę energii, rozpryskującą się w powietrzu. Krwisty Gardevoir niezbyt przychylnie spoglądał na Ashę i Shimo, ale i z wzajemnością. -Grr ... to nie wróży nic dobrego. -Westchnął chłopak, chwytając balle. -Gruchot, Drayden, do boju! -Pidgeot i Charmander ochoczo stanęły do walki. -Dzielny Ptak i Stalowe Skrzydło! Miotacz Płomieni i Szybki Atak! -Nakazał trener. Mimo sporego doświadczenia, to Czerwony Gardevoir miał tu przewagę. -No ok ... Zorua, Mroczny Puls! Iris Gniew Smoka i Żar! I te ataki zostały szybko odparte przez pokemona. Stworki Ashy jednak nie poddały się tak szybko, jednak poniwnie zostały odrzucone. Białogłowa wpadła jednak na nieco inne, dyplomatyczne podejście. -Te! Pani czarodziejka! Podjedź no tu, kiedy ja podchodze! -I skończyła się dyplomacja, z pierwszymi jej krokami. -CZAROZIEJ! JESTEM FACETEM!! -Oburzył się owy Gardevoir, znający ... MOWĘ LUDZI! -Hah! No nie miałeś Ty szczęśliwego dzieciństwa jak widzę. -Westchnęła, ze spuszczoną głową. - Ale wreszcie się z kimś dogadam! -Krzyknęła szczęśliwa, skupiając swój wzrok na Gardevoirze oraz tym "czarnym pryszczu" na jego ramieniu. -Stary ... czemy tu tak wszystko demolujesz? Zabili Ci matkę gitarą, czy co? -Spytała na poważnie. -Emm ... nie? Ja ... szukam ich, to moja rodzina -Odparł szczerze, z uśmiechem spoglądając na drugiego - shiny Gardevoira i Kirlię. -Sara, Bell, tęskniliśmy za wami -Westchnął cichutko, jednak Asha zdołała to wychwycić. -To ... To Twoja rodzina? -Dopytała w miarę cihcho. -Myhym ... moja żona i starsza córka ... tu jest młodsza ... Eto. -Odspanął miło, zerkając na owego "pryszcza". Faktycznie, była to malutka biała istotka w czarnym "kapelusiku" z dwoma czerwonymi kolcami. Jeden z przodu, drugi z tyłu. -No ... gratuluję szczęśliwej rodzinki. -Odparła z uśmiechem. Czerwony Gardevoir teleportował się swej rodzinki, lecz ten "pryszcz" niechcący upadł na ziemię. Czerwonooka podniosła go, czy też ją i podeszła do Pokemonowej rodzinki. -Ralts ... -Tak nazwał małą istotę i spojrzał głęboko w oczy Ashy. Prześwidrował ją wzrokiem i uśmiechną się delikatnie, obejmując Sarę i Bellę. -To jest Eto ... moja najmłodsza córka. -Westchnął, gładząc swe dziecię po policzku, ponownie skupiając się na białogłowej. -Masz Jej oczy ... Zachowaj ją ... ja jestem poszukiwany. Z nami nie będzie bezpieczna. -Oświadczył z bólem. Zaskoczona Asha aż nie wiedziała co rzec. Spojrzała jedynie na Ralts w swych ramionach i wonlo podniosła głowę, lecz jej rodziny już nie było. -Teleportowali się -Rozjaśnił Shimo, nadal tu obecny i bacznie obserwujący. -Powiedz mi tylko ... CO TO BYŁO?! -Spytała Asha, bardzo zdekoncentrowana. Jedynie mała Eto w jej ramionach, powstrzymywała ją. -Czerwony Pokemon ... nie dziwię się. -Chłysnął pod nosem, stawiając krok dalej. -Co masz na myśli? -Spytała Asha, stukając ballem Ralts. 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Jest! -Chodź, wyjaśnię Ci -Rzekł przychylnie, gdy Asha dołączyła do niego. '''Ralts''' '''Płeć''': Samica '''Zdolność''': Pixilate '''Natura''': Wstydliwa '''Poziom''': 5 lvl '''Ataki''': Kula Cienia, Magiczny Liść, Zamęt, Wiatr Wróżki '''Charmander''' - 11 lvl '''Zorua''' - 13 lvl Lisi problem Białogłowa wspólnie z nowym Pokemonem, oraz poznamym trenerem - Shimo Fueguchi przemierza nieznany jej świat. Chłopak chce opowiedzieć swej towarzyszce, dlaczego Pokemony są o tak urozmaiconych barwach, lecz los mu na to nie pozwolił. Los w postaci szarego liska, rzucającego się z impetem na jego twarz. -Fene! -Pisknęło to coś na jego twarzy. Shimo chwycił nagle ową istotę i hardo na nią spojrzał. Był to szary lisek w jasnym odcieniu. Biały pyszczek kontrastował z szarym noskiem. Błękitne, przeszywające oczy za wskroś przypominały kolor jasnego nieba. Gęste błękitne futerko wyścielało duże uszy, a puszysty ogonek zwieńczony był błękitnym zdobieniem. Lisek z zaciętością osy wgryzł się Shimo, który z nielada problemem zdołał go od siebie odciągnąć. -Ughg! Fennekin! -Tak nazwał to stworzonko. -Fene! -Odwarknął groźnie spoglądając na niego i kątem oka zaglądając na Ashę. -Czego on chce? -Spytała dziewczyna obejmując liska wzrokiem. -N-nie mam pojęcia ... -Westchnął chłopak, kciukiem ocierając ociekającą krew. -Fene! -Hardo spojrzał na trenerów z chytrym uśmiechem zaatakował ich Miotaczem Płomieni pod nogi. Trenerzy odsunęli się z zmrużonymi oczami, zasłaniając twarze. Fennekin w Szybkim Ataku rzuciła się pazernie na nich odbierając to co najcenniejsze ... jedzenie! Z prowiantem szybko czmychnęła w zarośla i zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. -Woah ... Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! -Oznajmił Shimo ognikami w oczach. Akurat w tym samym czasie głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. -Biegniemy za nim! -Powiedział w iście bojowym nastroju. Chwycił czerwonooką za ramię i pognał za Fennekin, którą nie tak łatwo było zlokalizować. Trenerzy błąkali się po lesie, który wydawał się być wręcz bezkresny. -Shimo ... chłopie ... To nie ma sensu! Prościej byłoby pójść do miasta i kupić coś do jedzenia, iż szukać jej. -Wyjaśniła swe racje Asha, która już po prostu miała dość. -Kobieto, tu nie chodzi o jedzenie! Tylko o honor! -Rzekł żarliwie, nie tracąc swego zapału. -Fennneeekinnn ... -Warknął przedstawiciel tegoż gatunku, tyle że w złocistych barwach o pomarańczowych oczach. -Oho! -Powiedział czarnowłosy, zakasając rękawy. -Fene! -Odparł Żarem po czym, po względnych oględzinach i stwierdzeniu, że już ktoś ich ograbił, czym prędzej uciekł. -Co tak stoisz jak kołek?! Biegiem! -Nakazała gwałtownie Asha, ruszając za Fennekinem. Chłpak otrząsnął się i pognał za nimi. Dwa szybkie zakręty, żwawy sprint, energiczny skok nad strumieniem górskim i już dogonili lisiego stworka, lecz widoku jaki zastali nie mogli się spodziewać. Na wszelki wypadek skryli się jeszcze w zaroślach i stamtąd podsłuchiwali wielkiego dwunożnego lisa jasnym, złotawym wręcz futrze i ciemnopomarańczowej "sukni". Z jego uszu, tak jak z uszu Fennekin wystawały kępy gęstego futra, a w łapie trzymał patyczek. -Delphox ... -Szepnął Shimo, niemalże niesłyszalnie. Fennekiny, a nawet szara Fennekin tu była, trzymając skradzione dobra w pyszczku. Były tu także inne lisy, mniejsze od Delphoxa, ale większe od Fennekinów. Także dwunoże, z wyraźnie oddzielonymi częściami ciała, a wich ogony wbity był patyk. I każdy z nich trzymał jakiś łup, zapewne skradziony. -Co to kuwa, sabat jakiś? -Skomentowała na głos Asha, lecz jej usta zaraz zostały zasłonięte przez spanikowanego chłopaka. Na szczęście lisy były tak przejęte i przygnębione, że nawet Tego nie usłyszały. Delphox niezadowolony stąpał powoli i dostojnie spoglądając wilkiem na swoje pomiejsze wersje i ich dary. Uwagę Ashy przykóła jednak właśnie szara Fennekin, której starszy i większy kolega obok ukradł skradzione towary, kiedy to dumny pan Delphox dotarł do nich. Zniesmaczony jej widokiem, ostatecznie rozgniewał się faktem braku daniny. -Jak śmiesz ... !!! -Warknął goroźnie ludzkim głosem, zdzielając Fennekin parukrotnie. Uderzenia były na tyle silne, że drobna lisiczka po prostu upadła na ziemię i nie wstawała. -Niech To będzie dla Was nauczka! MNIE się nie lekcewarzy! -Dodał odwracając się, z obrzydrzeniem zerkając na ognistego stworka. W mgnieniu odwrócił się i chciał dobić Fennekin, lecz tym razem udeżył Ashę, która stanęła w jej obronie. -Umiesz bić słabsze kobiety ... -Odezwała się, mając spuszczną głowę i głos. -Ale równych sobie, to już nie łaska?! -Wykrzyknęła mu prosto w twarz z morderczym wręcz spojrzeniem. -Huh ... -Jęknął zdziwiony. -A tyś co za jedna?! -Prychnął. -ASSHHHAAAA!! -Wykrzyczał Shimo, wybiegający z zarośli. Nieco na oślep chwycił skuloną białowłosą i razem z nią czym prędzej pognał przed siebie. -SHIMO! Co Ty do cholery odwalasz?! -Warknęła na niego gniewnie, zapinając do końca swą bluzę. -Ratuję cię! -Odparł pewnie, przemierzając biegiem kolejne metry. -To był Arien - Delohox Arii, jedej z byłych królwowych starego Kalos. -Opowiedział w skrócie. Dla pewności Shimo zwolnił dopiero gdy dotarli na obrzeża małego miasta. Wtedy dopiero trenerzy mogli odpocząć i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. -Huh. -Zielonooki jednym ruchem odgarnął włosy z czoła i poważnie spojrzał ku niebu. -Ja ... ja muszę się z Tobą pożegnać na jakiś czas. Miałem się tu z kimś spotkać, więc ... żegn- -Nie dane było mu dokończyć gdyż jak tylko zerknął na Ashe, która pod swą bluzą trzymała ciemną lisiczkę. -BUCHNĘŁAŚ FENNEKIN?! -Wykrzyczał zaskoczony, przerywając kontemplacją. -Zamknij się ... trzeba jej pomóc. -Odparła bez wyrazu, delikatnie obejmując Fennekin. -Trzeba udać się do centrum! -Oświadczył poważnie udając się przed siebie. Niebawem oboje trafili do różowego budynku przypominającego lecznicę. Różowowłosa kobieta w fartuszku pielęgniarki czym prędzej pomogła Fennekin. Asha i Shimo zmuszeni byli zostać w poczekalni. Po bardzo stresującym czasie nijaka siostra Joy wróciła z Fennekin pełną energii, na stoliczku na kółkach. -Fennekin jest nieco osłabiona, ale pare dni odpoczynku i wróci do pełni sił -Poinstruowała Ashę. -Ale ... Ona nie jest moim Pokemonem -Sprostowała. -Hę? -Zdziwiona siostra Joy odwróciła głowę do uśmiechniętej lisiczki. -Więc to tak ... -Mruknęła pod nosem, biorą Ashę na stronę. Shimo przez ten czas zabawiał Fennekin. -Ona ... ona była członkiniom Tej szajki Fennekinów i Braixenów prowadzonej przez Delphoxa, tak? -Spytała, nie czekając na odpowiedź. -Mam prośbę ... Zabierz Fennekin ze sobą. -Poprosiła szczerze, cały czas spoglądając w jej stronę. -S-słucham? -Tylko trener zapewni jej dobre życie, a ta zgraja do której należała, sprowadziła by ją na pewny koniec -Westchnęła poważnie, nie żartując. -Hmph ... no dobra! -Powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. -Unf! -Odetchnęła różowowłosa, wręczając Ashy ball. -Złap ją -Dodała z zachęcającym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna wolnym krokiem podeszła do siedziska z Fennekin i pogłaskała ją za uszkiem, co bardzo się jej spodobało. Spojrzała jeszcze na ball i postawiła obok niej. Ku zdziwieniu Ashy ona sama do niego wskoczyła i ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Jest! -Gratki, ale i tak nie odzyskaliśmy jedzenia -Westchnął czarnowłosy. -A Ty nie miałeś się tu z kimś spotkać? -Spytała nieco wrednie i ironicznie,wychodząc z centrum. -Miałem i jest tam! -Dodał pełen entuzjazmu dołączając do dziewczny i wskazując na niewyraźny zarys postaci w oddali. '''Fennekin''' '''Płeć''': Samica '''Imię''': Lillith '''Zdolność''': Magician '''Natura''':Nierozważna '''Lvl''':10 '''Ataki''': Rysa, Żar, Miotacz Płomieni, Ukryta Moc Sczerbatek Białogłowa wraz z Shimo wyszła z centrum Pokemon, na spotkanie z tajemniczym znajomym trenera. Obejrzała się, zabierając co swoje i zaraz to dołączyła do czarnowłosego. Zrys postaci stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Dało się już dostrzec długie czarne włosy za pas, oraz krwistoczerwone oczy. Delilkatny i pewny siebie uśmiech skierowany był do Shimo, który to z kroku na krok stawał się coraz radosny. Była to młoda, około 25 letnia kobieta o chudej sylwetce. Ubrana była w biały kobiecy garnitur, ze spodniami wyprasowanymi w kant. Do tego mały biały kapelusik z szarą satynową wstąrzeczką i czarna walizka w ręce. -Charlott!! -Wykrzyczał, rzucając się z uściskiem na kobietę. -SHIMO! -Warknęła gniewnie, odpychając od siebie zdziwionego młodzieńca. -Siostro ... co Ci? -Spytał nieco poważnie, obserwując ją. -Hmph! Mówiłam, abyś mnie nie dotykał -Odparła, ocierając z siebie kurze, zerkając kątem oka na Ashę. -Wracając jednak do tematu ... mam dla ciebie to co chciałeś, jednak ... jest jeszcze coś -Westchnęła nieco smętnie, kładąc walizkę na ziemi i schylając się, otworzyła ją. W środku nie było nic innego, niż 3 miejsca na PokeBae, wraz z nimi. Każde miejsce było ponumerowane. -Łap! -Oznajmiła z chytrym uśmieszkiem, wyciągając ball o numerze 1. Chłopak od razu uwolił Pokemona znajdującego się w środku. Był to mały, czarny dinozaur o twardej, czerwonej głowie. Brzuszek tegoż stworka także był czerwony, a pazury śnieżnobiałe. Gad miał zamknięty pyszczek i ze zdziwieniem zaglądał na trenerów. -Hah! Bagon! -Wykrzyczał szczęśliwy Shimo od razu tuląc nijaką Bagon. -Gratki -Odewazała się w końcu Asha, nieco pokornie. -Asho, a może walka na rozgrzewke? -Zaproponował Shimo z podekscytowaną Bagon. -Emm ... no dobra -Odparła niepewnie, drapiąc się w nos. -Hah! Mój braciszek wraz z nażeczoną! -Zaśmiała się Charlott, aż do łez, lecz trenerzy nie podzielali jej radości. Spojrzeli na nią, jak na wroga, jakim w pewnym sensie była dla Shimo. -Huh, zaczynam! -Po chwili zaczął czarnowłosy, wybierając Bagon do walki. -No dobra ... Iris! -Charmander stanęła naprzeciwko smoczej rywalki, gotowa do bitwy, co było widać po jej zwiększonym płomieniu. -No dobra, Gniew Smoka! -Nakazał hardo trener, sprawdziwszy co stworek zna. -Iris, ty także Gniew Smoka! -Krzyknęła białowłosa, gdy Charlotte zaczęła przyglądać się nowopoczętej bitwie. Oba ataki były równie silne, to też zderzenie się ich spowodowało wielki wybuch, z których popiołu dało się usłyszeć kolejne polecenie trenera. Bagon ruszył na Iris ze smoczym pazurem, którego nijak nie mogła zblolować. Podrapana Iris gniewnie spojrzała na swego przeciwnika. Wzięła głęboki wdech i odpowiedziała niebieskim Miotaczem Ognia. -Brawo Iris! -Pogratulowała jej trenerka, lecz po minie raczej nie bardzo wiedziała co się właśnie stało. -Ponów to! -Dopowiedziała. -Nie daj się! Gniew Smoka i Taran! -Zdopingował smoka okrzykiem. Ponownie Miotacz Płomieni Iris, oraz Gniew Smoka Bagon zderzyły się. Tym razem,,to jednak cios ognistej jaszczurki był silniejszy, lecz nie zdołał oprzeć się Taranowi i ponownie to Iris leżała na ziemi. -Świetnie, a teraz Gryzienie! -Krzyknął chłopak pełen pasji. -Shimo, ale ... -Zaczęła Charlotte, lecz nie dane było jej dokończyć, gdyż Bagon otworzywszy szeroko swą szczeknę wbił się w ogon Iris, jednak ... samym dziąsłem. Bagon nie miała wychodowanego ani jednego ząbka, co sprowadziła ją do przegranej. Iris nieco zdziwiona, że nic nie odczuła, potraktowała Bagon mieszanką Gniewu Smoka i Miotacza Płomieni. Bagon bezwładnie padła na ziemię, pokonana. -Ale ona nie ma zębów -Dodała Charlotte, nieco skwaszona. -Heh! -Zaśmiała się Asha, dumna ze swej wygranej, przytuliła Iris. -Hmph! CHARLOTTE!! -Wrzasnął rozgniewany Shimo, spoglądając na siostrę. -Dlaczego mi o Tym nie powiedziałaś?! -Dodał krzykiem. -Ogar ... przecież nie pytałeś, a poza tym moja Salamence poświęciła jaju tej Bagon szczególną uwagę, tak samo jak jej bliźniakowi -Westchnęła, z podłym uśmiechem, ponownie otwierając walizkę. Tym razem wyjęła ball o numerze 2 i wypuściła innego Bagona. Ten był identyczny, jak poprzedni, lecz ten miał pokaźne kły. -O! Biorę tego! -Wykrzyknął Shimo, obejmując drugiego Bagona. -Hola,,hola! A co z nią? -Ostudziła zapędy brata, spoglądając na jego "narzeczoną". -Asha, tak? Może ... może Ty ją zechcesz? Proszę ... nie wiem już sama co mam począć z tą Bagon -Wyżaliła się, podchodząc do czerwonookoej. -Ale, że w sensie, że ja? -Spytała jeszcze Asha, chowając Iris do Pokeballa. -Tak ... prosze, przyjmij ją bo moja Salamence nie może mieć ich dłużej przy sobie -Odparła smętnie, wciskając ball Ashy. Poprawiła jeszcze włosy, po czym, bez większego porzegnania z bratem odeszła. -Echh ... odkąd Charlotte została asystentką jednego z najbardziej wpłyowych Pokemonowych Chempionów, zachwouje się jakby było jej wszystko wolno. -Westchnął Shimo. -Widze właśnie -Powiedziała, ze zmróżonymi oczami obserwując jak odchodzi. -Heh, no to ... do zobaczeia Asho! -Powiedział zaskakująco Shimo. -Co? Jak? Idziesz sobie? -Myhym, jes tu umówiony na walkę z mym kuzynem ... heh, mam być sam, więc ... żegnaj Asho! -Rychle chłopak przytulił dziewczynę po czym ze szczerym uśmiechem odszedł swoją drogą. Białowłosa nie będąc gorsza udała się przed siebie, trzymając w dłoni ball Ylath ... swej Bagon. '''Bagon''' '''Imię''' Ylath '''Płeć''' Samica '''Natura ''''''Nieugięta''' '''Lvl''' 15 '''Zdolność''' Zasrraszeniw '''Ataki''' Gniew Smoka, Smoczy Pazur, Taran, Gryzienie '''Charmander''' '''Lvl''' 15 '''Ataki''' Miotacz Płomieni W pogoni za aurą Ostatnio tyle się działo ... i w końcu białogłiwa znalazła czas na wpełni spokojną podróż. Słońce z wolna zaczęło zachodzić, a na jego miejsce wyłonił się błyszczący księżyć. Księżyc, na który Asha spojrzała gniewnie, przymrużając oczy. Charmander, która szła akurat z nią, a wsumie w jej ramionach niego się zapokoiła, lecz wtuliwszy się w trenerkę obie się uspokoiły. -Ochh ... wybacz mała, rozkojarzyłam się. -Odaprła z lekkim, niewymuszonym uśmiechem. Bohaterka ruszyła wolnym krokiem przed siebie, nadal zerkając na pełnię księżyca, nucąc radosną melodię, niczym kołysankę. Charmander ziewnęła słodko, poczym ułożyła się do snu w ramionach swej trenerki. Ta, by jej nie budzić w takiej, może niezbyt wygodnej dla niej pozycji wędrowała dalej. Gdy i ją dotknęło zmęcznie postanowiła odpocząć, a z braku jakiegokolwiek przyjaznego miejsca ku temu wybrała najpospolitsze jezioro, otoczone zieloną gęstwiną. Na kamienistej plaży ułożyła się do snu. Niewygodna lokalizacja wydawała się nie być problemem, gdyż już wkrótce zasnęła, mimo że blask księżyca mącił jej spokojne myśli. Nastał ranek, a wraz z nim nowy dzień. Promienie wschodzącego słońca zbuziły drzemiącą białowłosą. Przetarła oczy i jeszcze zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzała przed siebie, na Charmander i pozostałe swe Pokemony, bawiące się radośnie z rana. -Ouch ... jak się macie? -Spytała, jakby z myślą że jej odpowiedzą. Tak się rzecz jasna nie stało, acz stało się co innego, gdyż dziewczynie zaburczało w brzuchu. Rozejrzała się i w jeziorze, niedaleko plaży dostrzegła pluskającą się srebrną rybkę - Magickarpa. Na widok tak prostej zdobyczy niejeden by się skusił. Nawet biała Zorua podeszła nieco bliżej wody, chcąc dosięgnąć do ryby. Dziewczyna zaś zastanowiła się chwileczkę, rozglądają się dokładnie wokół. Widać było, że powstrzymuje się przed czymś. Przed jakąś dziwną siłą w niej samej. Ostatecznie jednak Magickarp ... odpłynął, a bohaterka i jej stworki musiały obejść się smakiem. -Zoruuuuuua! -Wyjęczała głodna Abyss. -Hmph, nie przejmuj się, znajdziemy coś lepszego! -Pocieszyła ją Asha, łapiąc się za burczący brzuch. Eto, Iris, Ylath i Lillith także już były na skraju wyczerpania. Nagle, ni stąd ni z owąd wszystkie na raz zwęszyły zapach pieczonego mięsa rybiego. Instynkt przetrwania, oraz głód prowadził ich szlakiem aromatu świerzego i ciepłego posiłku. Prędko na jaw wyszło, iż był to zapach smażonego Magickarpa nad ogniskiem. Dziwniejsze jednak było to, iż to nie człowiek przyrządzał sobie ucztę, a inny Pokemon. Szary, człekopodobny stworek o pyszczku podobnym do lisa, lub psa, albo i szopa pracza o czym świadczyła charakterystyczna czarna "maska". Po bokach twarzy, miał ona po jednym czarnym "wale". Poniżej szyji, w postaci cienkiego koła znajdował się tors, z którego wyrastały masywniejsze kończy górne, i cienkie dolne. Dodatkowo owe stworzenie miało sierpowaty ogonek. Z poważną miną opiekała rybę na błyszczącym "kiju" z silnie zmrożonym lodowym ostrzem na jednym z końców. Całość przypomniała kosę, a jej ponura właścicielka była uosobieniem śmierci. Czerwonooka, myśląc że zaskoczy stworzenie chciała zajść je od tyłu, jednak ona jakby się jej spodziewała. Wystrzeliła w dziewczynę i jej Pokemony błękitną kulę - Kulę Aury, która przeleciała tuż obok twarzy białowłosej. -Osz Ty ... -Westchnęła gniewnie, przybierając bojową pozycję. Jej głodne stworki także, lecz bardziej mięli na celu schwytanie jeszcze ciepłej ryby, w celu jej konsumpcji. -Riollll-uu! -Wartnęła, dzierżąc swą kosę, jak prawdziwy bojownik. Mimo, iż Asha wyglądała na człowieka nijaka Riolu nie bała się jej zaatakować swą bronią. Charmander i Zorua wspólnymi siłami jednak były w stanie ją postrzymać, w czasie gdy Ralts i Bagon kradły upieczonego Magicakrpa. -Rio ... -Warknęła jeszcze szeptem, spoglądając na siły "nieprzyjaciela". Widząc, że nie sprosta im rzuciła się w pęd ucieczki, zerkając jeszcze złowrogo na Ashę. -Uff! -Czerwonooka przetarła pot z czoła, gdy jej podopieczne zaczęły ucztę na idealnie opieczonym Magickarpie. -Smacznego! -Powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem, rzucając okiem na Riolu, a w sumie jej brak. Gdy wszyscy napełnili już swe brzuchy, oraz chwilkę odpoczęli to byli gotowi ruszyć dalej. W oddali można było już dostrzec wysokie budynki miasta nieopodal. To właśnie tam zmierzała czarwonooka ze swymi stworkami, z białą Zoruą na przodzie. Lisiczka cieszyła się świerzym powietrzem, jak i krajobrazem, doputy nie oberwała jasną kulą. -Abyss, co jest?! -Spytała zatroskana właścicielka, podchodząc do Zoruy. Podniosła ją delikatnie w ramionach i rozejrzawszy się dokładnie dostrzegła ponownie Riolu ze swą "kosą". Ta w bojowym nastroju zeszkoczyła z gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa, na którym się znajdowała i pędem pognała w stronę Ashy i Abyss,szykując broń.Nieco obolała Zorua podniosła pyszczek i także wystrzeliła białą kulę, z błękitnymi iskierkami - Kulę Cienia, która zmusiła Riolu do zatrzymania się. W tym że czasie Asha przywołała do pomocy pozostałe swe podopieczne. -Atakujcie czymkolwiek! -Nakazała nieco zmieszana, z uwagą przyglądając się Riolu. Szary pokemon widząc, że przeciwnik ma przewagę liczebną postawnowił uciec przed siebie, lecz ... tym razem był goniony. Asha ostrożnie odstawiała Zoruę na ziemię, po czym ruszyła za Riolu. Krótkie nóżki dziewczyny nie pozwalały rozwinąć jej zbyt dużej prędkości, lecz pozwoliły dogonić Riolu, na tyle by dokonać próby rzutu ballem. Zwinna Riolu czmychnęła w bok, acz ball odbiła się od drzewa i dosłonie "puknął" zaskoczoną Riolu. 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Poof! Riolu została schwytana! -Yay! -Krzyknęła radośnie Asha, podbiegając do balla i wypuszczając Riolu. -Tak więc Pani Kosiarz ... Shinigami, jesteś teraz moja! -Poinformowała jeszcze, oglądając dokładniej jej broń. Była to kosa, stworzona z kościopędu, pokryta z jednej stony na kość zamarzniętym lodem. Co dziwne kosa ta, została złapana razem z Riolu. Po chwili pozostałe pokemony Ashy przybiegły do swej właścicielki i do nowej współtowarzyszki. Kącik zapoznawczy przerwał Akira - wnuk profesora Garego. '''Riolu''' '''Imię''': Shinigami '''Płeć''': Samica '''Poziom''': 10 '''Natura''': '''Zdolność''': Wewnętrze Skupienie '''Ataki''': Kula Aury, Kościopęd, Dłoń Siły, Szybki Atak '''Abyss''' '''Poziom''': 15 Tragedia w Sarbe=